


Семантический дифференциал

by migraine_Sky



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Hypnotism, M/M, Non Consensual, Patric Jane makes a cameo, Suicide Attempt
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 22:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/migraine_Sky/pseuds/migraine_Sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке 03-17 на даяри.ру. Локи удается подчинить себе Тони посохом, в последний момент битвы тот переходит на сторону врага. Так как интеллект у Старка зашкаливает, простого удара по голове недостаточно, чтобы тот пришел в себя. Старка держат на базе Мстителей, Стив пытается найти способ ему помочь и заодно понимает, что жестоко ошибался насчет натуры Старка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Семантический дифференциал

_15 октября 2012 года_  
  
Жизнь не проносится у него перед глазами – наоборот, в его голове совсем пусто, плотная белая пустота давит на черепную коробку изнутри. Мелькают освещенные окна, как у проносящегося мимо поезда, детали фасада сливаются в неразличимую темную массу; но он успевает замечать за стеклами людей, занимающихся своими делами: вот кто-то готовит ужин, вот сидят перед телевизором, взмах руками в пылу семейной ссоры, объятья… Поразительно тихо, только воздух свистит у самых ушей. Не слышно вечно воющих сирен скорой, лая собак, гула машин, не замолкающего даже ночью, раздраженного бибиканья желтых такси. Стив словно ждал, что включится замедленная съемка, но все слишком быстро, и это совсем не кино. Столько раз он падал с высоты, летел, отброшенный взрывной волной или ударом, хватаясь за обломки, за стены, ища точку приземления, рассчитывая угол столкновения с землей. Он никогда не думал, что можно падать так, не сопротивляясь. Он закрывает глаза, и ветер нежно звенит металлом, как аллюминевые трубочки колокольчиков на дверях в захламленных магазинчиках китайского квартала.  
  
 _11 апреля 2012 года_  
  
 _\- Где твои найдут время на меня, когда им придется бороться с тобой?_  
  
\- Старк, ты это видишь? Старк? …Что-то не так, Старк не отзывается, - Стив обеспокоено поворачивается к Наташе.  
\- Да вон же он летит вместе с этими штуковинами! – Клинт прыгает на капот машины, задирает вверх голову.  
\- Старк, прием! Старк, меня слышно? …Старк?  
\- В сторону! Он открывает огонь _по нам_!  
\- Старк!!!  
  
Клубы душной цементной пыли, поднимаемой взрывами, фешенебельные рестораны, магазины и офисы превращаются в крошево, и им повезло, очень повезло, что вместе с ними Брюс. Старк высоко, его не достать; и Стив скорее рад этому. Как бы ни ссорились они в штабе, на поле боя всего за первые пару часов они сработались, как части одного механизма. И хотя Роджерс не стал бы утверждать, что знает Старка, он знает точно, что тот не стал бы стрелять в своих по собственной воле.  
Везение становится безразлично, когда Стив слышит по связи о приближении ядерной ракеты, и руки невольно опускаются.  
  
\- До взрыва ракеты меньше минуты!  
\- Смотрите, это Старк! Старк несет ракету в портал?!  
\- Может, он опомнился?  
\- Не радуемся раньше времени, может, ему просто, как и всем, не хочется оказаться в эпицентре ядерного взрыва…  
\- А что Тор там забыл?  
\- Тор пытается отобрать ракету, он обезумел?!  
\- Тор хочет направить ракету в корабль!  
Стив не отрывает глаз от портала, в котором скрылись, вырывая друг у друга ракету, Тони и Тор. Секунды растягиваются в часы, он смотрит пристально, не моргая, не замечая, как вокруг мертвыми марионетками падает на землю противник.  
\- Закрывай.  
В последний момент из смыкающихся синих клубов грозовых туч выныривает Тор, обхвативший неподвижного Железного Человека.  
Броня с металлическим грохотом стукается об асфальт, звенит отскакивающая от земли маска. Стив наклоняется к лицу Тони так близко, что чувствует щекотное прикосновение его бороды на своей щеке, но не чувствует дыхания. Он распрямляется, плечи тяжело ссутуливаются от какого-то детского чувства несправедливости…  
От рыка Халка Тони распахивает глаза, и секундная радость сменяется тяжелой настороженностью, когда взгляд Стива сталкивается с белесыми, словно обледеневшими, радужками.  
  
 _25 апреля 2012 года_  
  
Стив сидит в небольшом лобби 13-го Отдела Департамента Охраны Окружающей Среды – так, во всяком случае, гласит скромная хромированная табличка на ограде территории здания. Случайных посетителей, вероятно, удивило бы наличие в таком безобидном учреждении рентгенографического досмотрового сканера, как в аэропорту, и сканера сетчатки глаза при входе; но возможные случайные посетители отсеиваются еще на первом посту охраны. Большая часть штаба находится под землей, занимая неиспользуемые тоннели Нью-йоркского метрополитена, и снаружи оно выглядит, как ничем не примечательное офисное здание. Вначале Стиву казалось немного странным, что штаб Щ.И.Т.а расположен здесь, а не где-нибудь в Зоне 51; однако, он быстро понял, что там, должно быть, у них тоже есть помещеньеце-другое – и не только там.  
На раме арки досмотрового сканера загорается зеленый индикатор, и Стив заранее встает с кожаного дивана, ждет. Отражающиеся в полированном мраморе пола высокие каблуки гулко стучат в безлюдном холле.  
\- Добрый день, Капитан, мое имя Пеппер Поттс.  
\- Приятно познакомиться лично, мэ‘эм.  
\- Можно просто Пеппер. Меня ведь снова не пустят к нему, верно?  
\- Я разговаривал с директором Фьюри, сожалею, мэ‘эм… мисс Поттс.  
\- Да, я знаю, они мне ведь ничего не говорят, прошло уже две недели, а единственное, что я от них слышу, что это засекреченный проект.  
\- Проект «Троянский конь», - на автомате уточнил Стив, но тут же добавил:  
\- Я понимаю, вам дико, что мистера Старка называют проектом, мне это тоже режет слух. Но, к сожалению, сейчас мистер Старк представляет реальную угрозу. Два дня назад ему удалось сбежать – к счастью, ненадолго – и результатом было двое погибших агентов и несколько раненых гражданских…  
\- Господи… Мне ничего не сказали…  
\- Конечно. Это не его вина, но мистер Старк должен пока содержаться под охраной.  
\- Я хотела поблагодарить вас, что вы так внимательны к делу Тони…  
\- Я просто пытаюсь помочь, насколько это в моих силах. Не нужно благодарности,  мэ‘эм, это моя обязанность, как Капитана…  
\- Да-да, Тони важен вам как единица в команде… Но вам действительно стоит узнать его, как человека. Тони… он хороший человек, - слова Пеппер звучали настойчиво-умоляюще, она внимательно искала что-то в глазах Стива. – Вы знаете, что Тони спонсировал экспедицию, которая вас нашла? Как и все эти экспедиции после смерти Говарда…  
\- Да? - маска деловой беспристрастности чуть дрогнула. Зачем Старку было искать такого ненавистного ему, как создалось впечатление у Стива, Капитана Америку?  
\- Я думаю, если вы действительно хотите помочь Тони, то нужен кто-то, кто _знает_ его. Раз уж мне, судя по всему, его не увидеть, я предлагаю вам ознакомиться с архивами Старка, что-то я расскажу сама. Тони, конечно, позлится, когда придет в себя… Запишите мой номер, договоримся о встрече.  
  
 _10 мая 2012 года_  
  
Стив сидит, задумавшись, в кабинете в Башне Старка и невидящим взглядом смотрит сквозь интерактивный экран, на котором пестрят страницы газет и журналов за последние несколько лет. Потом встает, выходит в холл и поднимается на лифте на самый верхний этаж, набрав доверенный ему Пеппер код доступа.  
Верхушка небоскреба все еще полуразрушена, замотана в защитную строительную сетку, несмотря на то, что администрация города наседает на Пеппер за «портящий панорамы города» и даже «снижающий туристическую привлекательность квартала» вид. Хотя туристов, скорее, только прибавилось.  
Стив подходит к запылившемуся витражу и окидывает взглядом пасмурную панораму Нью-Йорка; его волосы шевелят порывы ветра, проникающие сквозь проломы.  
За последние пару недель в поле зрения Стива были и громкие скандалы, и любовные похождения Старка, и просто небылицы; но попадались и совсем другие статьи, которые, как ни парадоксально, чаще были удалены или запрещены к печати. Статьи об Афганистане, об изобретениях, о благотворительности. Он видел чеки – анонимные пожертвования различным фондам – рядом с суммами которых все роскошные автомобили, громкие вечеринки и прочие атрибуты светской жизни Старка казались чуть ли не пустяком. Но Тони словно нарочно старался скрыть все хорошее о себе, выставляя на показ блестящий фасад ветреного плейбоя-биллионера. Со слов Пеппер, даже имидж героя-любовника стал лишь показухой, умело поддерживаемый Старком для желтых газет. Тони действительно был когда-то весьма неразборчив в связях, и Пеппер не раз приходилось по утрам «выносить мусор», равно как и улаживать скандалы с особо привязчивыми поклонницами сугубо инженерного таланта Старка и недоказанными беременностями. Однако все это прекратилось после Афганистана. То ли увеличившаяся в стократ паранойя Тони не позволяла ему подпускать к себе незнакомых людей, то ли бездумные скоротечные вспышки страсти перестали его удовлетворять; а скорее, и то, и другое.  
Стив думает о шрамах, что видел на фото, прилагавшимся к медицинской карте Старка, о бросившейся в глаза строке «сдвинутые мышцы грудной клетки, уменьшение емкости легких»… Он ведь даже и не знал толком про реактор, он казался ему очередной блестящей технологической игрушкой Старка.  
Стив не понимает, как он мог видеть этого человека насквозь, легко попадая в его слабые места в их словесных перепалках, и при этом даже не догадываться, кто такой Тони Старк.  
 _  
27 июля 2012 года_  
  
\- Так кто этот специалист? Очередной психолог или опять заклинатель змей? – Стив в два шага догнал Клинта, спускающегося по пандусу-коридору закрытой части штаба. Походка становилась по-дурацки подпрыгивающей на наклонном полу.  
\- Да какой-то гипнотизер что ли…  
\- Значит, заклинатель змей, - безнадежно вздохнул Стив.  
\- Нет, он вроде не из таких, как предыдущие два, - Бартон театрально раскинул руки. - «Дамы и господа! Духи из микроволновки только что сообщили мне…»  
Он скорчил забавную рожу, и Стив невольно усмехнулся. Они прошли через сканеры в тюремную часть.  
\- Ну, ни пуха, - хлопнул Роджерса по плечу Бартон и пошел дальше по коридору. Стив, глубоко вздохнув, открыл дверь комнаты допросов, используемой как переговорная. Там уже сидел в ожидании светловолосый мужчина в сером костюме-тройке.  
\- Мистер Роджерс, приветствую! – мужчина приятно улыбнулся, поднимаясь со стула, энергично пожал протянутую ему руку. – Скажу сразу: помочь мистеру Старку я не смогу. Он не находится в состоянии транса.  
\- Не находится? – удивленным эхом отозвался Стив, садясь.  
\- Гипноз – состояние, сочетающее в себе сон и бодрствование. Это заторможенное определенным способом, погруженное в дрему, сознание. Сознание Старка работает превосходно.  
\- Я не понимаю. – Стив нахмурил брови. - Вы хотите сказать, что он сам, по своей воле…  
\- Не совсем. Сознание – такая штука… Осознавать действительность означает расчленять ее элементы и устанавливать между ними связи и отношения. Каждый человек строит субъективное семантическое пространство – сетку координат, модель категориальной структуры индивидуального сознания, на основе которой осуществляется  классификация объектов и понятий этого мира путем анализа их значений… - Стив поерзал на сидении. Мужчина чуть улыбнулся, откидываясь на спинку стула. - Я мог бы говорить менее заумно, но тогда это звучало бы не так убедительно. В сознании Старка произошла реконструкция этой категориальной структуры – восприятие им мира, других, самого себя. Его персептивный образ модели мира перевернулся с ног на голову.  
\- То есть… добро стало злом в его представлении и наоборот?  
\- Не совсем. Если раньше он, например, любил периодически напиваться до потери пульса – не оскорбляйтесь, я  же сужу о нем из газет – это не значит, что теперь он стал заядлым трезвенником. Правда, не то что бы в этой вашей супер-камере можно достать алкоголь. Словом, это все осложняет, ведь мистер Старк по-прежнему отлично представляет себе, что такое хорошо и что такое плохо. Другое дело, как он позиционирует себя и какие выборы делает.  
\- Значит, нужно убедительно напомнить ему, кто он такой и на чьей стороне?  
Мужчина скорчил кислую мину.  
\- Мо-о-ожно попытаться, однако мне видится это крайне неэффективным. Другое дело – попытаться перевернуть его представление о вас.  
\- О нас. О Мстителях, супергероях, борцах за добро, да? Знаете, нельзя сказать, чтобы мы с ним обращались очень по-доброму последнее время. Он сидит несколько месяцев в помещении без окон, где нет даже кровати, потому что в предыдущей камере он умудрился отвинтить кровать от стены и шарахнуть ей агента. Его допрашивали, какие только методики «возвращения рассудка» не перепробовали, даже электрошоковую терапию, и при попытках к побегу, которых было уже три, с ним не были очень-то нежны…  
\- Все верно. Но все это и не шокирует его, не создает разрыв шаблона, потому что так и должно быть. Так и поступают с «плохими парнями». Ведь это только для вас он – хороший. Сам он видит себя теперь по-другому.  
\- Тогда как же…  
\- Очень просто. Сделать что-то недостойное «хороших парней». Подлое. Мерзкое.  
Стив озадаченно нахмурился и скрестил руки на груди.  
\- Вы уверены?  
\- Уверенность – мать глупцов. Но попробовать стоит.  
\- То есть ваш совет – попробовать удивить Старка какой-нибудь мерзостью, возможно просто так, немотивированно и безрезультатно?  - Вопрос был скорее риторическим, и Стив поднялся со стула, не желая больше терять здесь свое время. – Спасибо за вашу консультацию, агенты за дверью проводят вас…  
\- Умерли все, раз-два-три! Джонни О’Брайен, Пегги О’Брайен и поросенок – замри!  
Ошарашенный так не к месту пропетой детской считалочкой Стив и правда замер, уставившись на стоящего перед ним гипнотизера.  
\- Измените его представление о вас, Капитан, - вкрадчиво произнес тот. – Вы сделали все, что могли, – добавил он после паузы, едва ощутимо прикасаясь к его правой руке, и вышел из комнаты.  
  
 _19 августа 2012 года_  
  
\- Добрый день, мистер Роджерс, сэр! – Новый агент на последнем посту охраны всегда приветствует Стива, возможно, чересчур усердно. Стив вежливо кивает в ответ, проходя мимо по тюремному коридору. Другой агент набирает код, тяжело щелкает засов двери.  
Стив входит в камеру, в руках – поднос с едой, меню – исключительно из блюд, не требующих столовых приборов: как обычно, хотя с Капитаном Америкой большинство мер безопасности, конечно же, не нужно.  
Камера не так уж плоха: ей позавидовал бы любой преступник из обычной тюрьмы. Она просторна, рассчитанная на заключенных не только человеческого масштаба, но и свыше, санузел включает собственный душ – отверстие для воды в потолке и слив в полу в дальнем углу помещения; кровати нет, но серый наливной пол, напоминающий покрытие в спортзале, обогревается. В стену из полированного бетона вмонтирован телевизор, включаемый агентами по желанию заключенного.  
Старк энергично делает отжимания, одетый в форменные тюремные штаны и майку с номером, волосы и бородка привычной длины, но цвет кожи бледнее обычного.  Он бросает на Стива взгляд, только когда тот ставит на пол поднос.  
\- О, сегодня Капитан Идеальность снова за официанта, что, у агента Ля Попа сегодня выходной? Надеюсь, ты не ревнуешь, что я ее так называю, ты ведь знаешь, что ты вертишь задницей гораздо сексуальнее?  
Стив молчит, скрестив руки на груди, на лице – маска равнодушия.  
Если раньше Тони позволял себе лишь иногда шутливые замечания по поводу облегающей униформы Капитана или некоторых выдающихся частей его анатомии, то теперь количество высказываний, которые  «нормального» Старка отправили бы прямиком на семинар по сексуальным домогательствам на работе, выросло в геометрической прогрессии. Старк не стеснялся, если вдруг заходила речь, в красках описать, чем и как он желал бы заняться с Капитаном наедине.  
Сначала Стив краснел – не сколько от смущения, сколько от злости – потом привык и уже не обращает внимания, только изредка вознаграждая Старка предательски расцветающим румянцем. Хотя теперь он иногда задумывается, результат ли это перевернутой с ног на голову пресловутой категориальной структуры или же настоящие чувства Тони, не сдерживаемые больше рамками морали.  
Вообще, с этим новым «злым» Старком, все прежние остроты и колкие замечания Тони казались едва ли не благожелательным дружеским разговором. Не то что бы так уж значительно поменялось их содержание – нет, Тони и раньше не сдерживался в выражениях – поменялся их тон. По сравнению со злыми, сочащимися ядом словами Троянского Старка, издевки Тони порой звучали так, словно он собирался сказать что-то хорошее, но просто постеснялся показаться сентиментальным.  
Старк берет с подноса кофе в пластиковом стакане, а Стив смотрит на пробивающееся сквозь майку голубое свечение и рассеянно думает, как удачно, что у Старка явно нет суицидальных мыслей. Если бы не эта по-животному инстинктивная тяга Троянского Старка жить, бороться, раз за разом пытаться сбежать, было бы сложно уследить за человеком со спусковым курком в груди.  
  
Современный мир для Стива по-прежнему слишком шумный, быстрый, слишком пестрый и серый одновременно. Он почти не выходит из штаба, предпочитая знакомиться с миром на комфортной дистанции по ту сторону экрана. С тех самых пор, как он очнулся, он словно и не оттаял до конца; ничто не интересовало его по-настоящему, и он был бы не против посвящать работе 24 часа в сутки. Старк тоже был для него работой – иначе как объяснить, что он засел в его внимании, как заноза?  
С самых первых дней Старк тревожил его безэмоциональное существование – неожиданно пробуждая в нем раздражение, гнев, возмущение. Но иногда Стив был даже рад злобе; он словно специально лез на рожон, дразня Старка, как красной тряпкой перед мордой быка, своими демонстративно-старомодными привычками и невосполнимыми пробелами во всех сферах поп-культуры. Информация была оружием нового века, и Стив снова чувствовал себя тощим заморышем, лезущим в драку, исход которой был понятен с первой секунды. Но с прежним упрямством он затевал споры и читал нравоучения Старку; потому что чувствовать злобу было лучше, чем не чувствовать вообще ничего. «Все твое геройство – из пробирки», заявил как-то в припадке ярости Старк; но невероятное упорство и привычка отстаивать то, что он почитал за истину – с супер-телом или без – всегда были в характере Стива. И Старк стал еще одним вызовом, препятствием, от которого Роджерс не собирался отступать.  
Спустя несколько месяцев после инцидента с Локи, Стив вдруг осознал, что ходит в камеру Старка и ищет специалистов не просто потому, что это его обязанность – вернуть Железного Человека в строй: ему не хватает их споров на грани драки; и либо он мазохист, либо Тони Старк загадочным образом успел стать ему чем-то вроде друга.  
  
Старк заканчивает завтрак и швыряет пустой стакан на пол: лишь затем, чтобы заставить Капитана нагнуться  и отпустить очередное непристойное замечание. Стив терпеливо поднимает стакан и уносит поднос.  
  
 _11 октября 2012 года_  
  
Роджерс неосознанно отрицательно качает головой, словно не желая слушать, чувствует, как к лицу приливает кровь.  
\- Они не имеют права принимать такое решение, это же…  
\- К сожалению, имеют, - голос Фьюри звучит мягче, чем обычно. – После последнего побега Комитет Управления непреклонен. Нам повезло, что он не успел активировать бомбу, вы представляете, чем это все могло закончиться? К тому же, мы попробовали все, что могли. Проект «Троянский конь» должен быть терминирован.  
\- Он не проект! – Стив едва сдерживается, чтобы не повышать голос. – Он – Тони Старк, и вы не можете этого позволить после всего, что он сделал для этой организации и своей страны!  
\- Я очень сожалею, Капитан, - директор кладет руку Роджерсу на плечо. – Вы сделали все, что могли.  
От этих слов Стив еле заметно вздрагивает.  
\- Нет, не все, – медленно произносит он, смотря куда-то в пространство. Потом резко переводит взгляд обратно на Фьюри, и тот видит в его глазах отстраненную собранность, как перед сражением. – Когда вы собираетесь его убить?  
\- Проект должен быть закрыт завтра в 12 дня.  
\- Тогда у меня еще есть время, – Роджерс смотрит отнюдь не вопросительно, однако все же словно ждет разрешения. Фьюри молча кивает, как будто и не желая знать, какой план подсказало Капитану отчаянье.  
  
Стив идет быстрым шагом по наклонному пандусу. Здесь никогда не бывает безлюдно, туда-сюда снуют агенты, охрана, грузчики с оборудованием и лабораторными материалами. С Капитаном периодически здороваются, но он этого даже не замечает. Он чувствует какую-то странную сосредоточенность, словно перед прыжком над пропастью; в голове ни единого вопроса – как, каким образом, что он будет делать, если ничего не выйдет – только ясно обозначенная цель – как во сне.  
  
\- Я уже знаю про Старка, мистер Роджерс, мне очень жаль… - Мария Хилл поспешно встает из-за рабочего стола, в Отсеке Безопасности и Видеонаблюдения напряженная тишина.  
\- Агент Хилл, вы можете отключить видеонаблюдение в камере Тони?  
\- Да, с официального разрешения, сэр, у вас есть приказ?  
\- Нет.  
Агент в растерянности поднимает глаза от интерактивного экрана, где она собралась было вбить номер кода. Лицо Капитана спокойно, плечи расправлены, руки расслаблено свисают по бокам; однако Мария понимает, что при ее содействии или без него, с приказом или без,  камеры будут отключены. У нее нет причин не доверять Капитану, замешательство вызвано скорее нестандартностью ситуации; однако ее обязанность рассматривать все варианты событий.  
\- Камеры перед входной дверью останутся включены, если бы мой план был помочь Старку бежать, мне вряд ли бы понадобилось выключать камеры внутри, - словно прочитав ее мысли, произносит Стив. – Мне нужно поговорить с ним.  
Мария медлит еще секунду, но потом кивает.  
\- Без приказа я могу отключить камеры на 30 минут – до синхронизации.  
\- Выключайте, когда я войду, - он уходит, благодарно кивнув, агенты за спиной Марии озадаченно переглядываются.  
  
Хилл наблюдает на экране, как Капитан договаривается о чем-то с Коулсоном у камеры Старка, а потом поднимает лицо в объектив. Засов защелкивается за ним, и Мария нажимает «Остановить наблюдение».  
  
Старк боксирует со стеной, обмотав кисти рук разорванной майкой. Он оборачивается, на лице появляется ледяная улыбка, в светлых глазах отблеск сияющего на голом торсе реактора.  
\- Второй визит за день, Капитан, я польщен! А где мой чай-кофе-минет? – Старк делает шаг навстречу, развязно вильнув бедрами, разматывая материю на руках.  
\- Ты доигрался, Старк. Проект закрывают, - его голос звучит жестко, с каждым вдохом он вживается в роль все больше, это странное ощущение потери самого себя, как на сцене. Он следит за реакцией Старка, проверяет, доходит ли до него. – Завтра в 12 тебе введут инъекцию.  
В белесых глазах нет ни удивления, ни страха. Старк словно давно ожидал такой поворот событий. Покорности и отрешенности смертника тоже нет, взгляд живой и сосредоточенный, словно Тони выводит в голове какие-то формулы; хотя он, должно быть, понимает, что больше ему не сбежать.  
\- Будешь скучать, Капитан? Ну ты не расстраивайся, что больше некому будет обращаться с тобой, как с тряпкой – если тебе нравится унижение, то сейчас многие практикуют БДСМ, найдешь себе госпожу по объявлению…  
\- Все никак не уймешься, Старк? Если б ты меньше выебывался и сидел бы смирно…  
\- Ка-а-акие слова, Капитан! И этим-то языком ты лижешь зад Фьюри?  
Пощечина сбивает Старка с ног. От неожиданности он даже забывает выругаться, только со злым удивлением таращится на Роджерса, приподнявшись на локтях и встряхнув головой. Стив смотрит на красный след во всю щеку и давит чувство, шевельнувшееся внутри.  
\- Ты, дрянь, все испортил сам! С каждым бесполезным специалистом-идиотом я был на шаг ближе к тому, чтобы они поняли, что ты безнадежен, объявили бы тебя погибшим при побеге, а сами перевели бы тебя в Нулевой Отсек как лабораторный материал. И там уже с тобой можно было бы делать, что мне вздумается…  
\- Какие сложные ухаживания, Роджерс, в твоем веке, конечно, так было принято, но если ты хотел, чтобы тебе вставили, можно было просто попросить.  
Стив хватает его за горло, в одно движение поднимая с пола и впечатывая спиной в стену. Старк сдавленно хрипит, хватается руками за руку Роджерса, пытаясь ослабить хватку.  
\- Ты провоцируешь меня, как собачонка, тявкающая на пса на цепи, потому что думаешь, что я не способен ничего тебе сделать, провоцируешь меня с самой первой нашей встречи, - Роджерс цедит слова сквозь зубы у самого его лица, шумно вдыхая воздух, то сжимая хватку, то чуть ослабляя. –  Но насколько хорошо ты меня знаешь? Ты думаешь только ты тут у нас такой гениально-сложный, человек «с двойным дном»?  
Он успел забыть, насколько значительная у них со Старком разница в силе, при его атаках Капитан лишь сдерживал его, не нападая сам. Никогда еще он не позволял себе так распоряжаться чужим телом, смаковать контроль. Стив чувствует, что ему чересчур _легко_ дается это игра, так не должно быть, ему не должно _нравиться_ , насколько беззащитен Тони в его руках. От этой мысли его бросает в жар, по телу пробегает нервная дрожь; но со стороны это выглядит как ярость и возбуждение. Он пристально всматривается в покрасневшее от напряжения лицо Старка – по глазам того видно, что он просто подыгрывает Стиву в этой игре в плохого копа; сам же не верит ни единому его слову.  
\- К чему весь этот Шекспир в парке, Роджерс? – сипит он, безрезультатно впиваясь в пальцы Стива на горле. – Может, тебя тоже треснули по башке гребанным посохом, или в какой там чуши вы пытались меня убедить?  
Стив разжимает руку, и Тони съезжает по стене на пол, откашливаясь и ловя ртом воздух.  
\- Ты думаешь, это игра? – он отступает на полшага назад и не торопясь расстегивает ремень. – В таком случае, мы с тобой сыграем очень натуралистично…  
На лице Старка напряженное недоумение, он пытается понять, зачем Роджерсу этот блеф. Взгляд мимолетно скользит по помещению и на секунду задерживается на погасшем индикаторе записи на одной камере наблюдения, перескакивает на погасший глазок второй; в глазах появляется тень сомнения. Но когда он снова поднимает глаза на Роджерса, там то же издевательское недоверие, тот  же хитрый прищур; и Стив понимает, что вера Старка в непогрешимость Капитана действительно сильна.  
Стив грубо поднимает его за плечи, мгновенно разворачивая и резко прижимая лицом к стене. Реактор громко стукается о бетон, и Роджерс подавляет желание проверить, все ли цело; вместо этого он ловит руки Старка, когда тот вслепую пытается схватить его, без труда фиксирует их в одной руке над его головой. Вторая рука медленно скользит вниз по спине, нога плавно въезжает между ног Тони. Стив трется щекой о разгоряченную кожу там, где шея переходит в плечо, утыкается носом, шумно вдыхает. Когда рука проскальзывает под резинку штанов и нежно очерчивает бедро, он впивается губами в шею, коротким, почти танцевальным, движением трется пахом о другое бедро. Роджерс знает, что нежность труднее сыграть, чем грубость – это знает и Старк: он дергается и замирает, настороженно дыша; и Стив понимает, что тот, наконец, начинает нервничать.  
\- Да что ты хочешь от меня, сукин ты сын? – голос Тони звучит незнакомо и глухо, Стив проводит языком вверх по шее, заходя на нежную кожу за ухом, и Старк вздрагивает всем телом.  
\- Что я хочу? – Роджерс чувствует на языке солоноватый вкус его кожи, ощущает жаркий пряный запах; рука перемещается с бедра вперед, проскальзывает в боксеры. – Я хочу занять твой наглый рот более полезными вещами, чем твоя раздражающая болтовня… заставить тебя стонать мое имя… отодрать тебя, как продажную суку… Ведь ты этого все это время хотел, да? Небось, надрачивал себе, представляя, как я трахаю тебя… пользуюсь тобой, как вещью…  
Черты Тони искажаются в бессильной злобе, ведь Капитан бормочет ему его же собственные слова, перемешивая их с контрастирующее-нежными прикосновениями губ. Злоба на его лице сменяется на такое же бессильное возбуждение, когда рука Стива ускоряет уверенные движения вдоль его твердеющего пениса. Стив слышит его прерывистое дыхание так близко и чувствует, как вокруг лица стоит пелена жара. Он уже не понимает, где игра, а где он сам; жар опускается ниже, разливается внизу живота. Он прижимает Тони плотнее к стене всем телом, непроизвольно трется, вцепляется зубами в кожу – потому что одних рук уже недостаточно, желание держать его, не выпускать больше никогда, обладать им кружит голову, влечет и пугает одновременно. От укуса Старк болезненно вскрикивает, рука Стива плавно возвращается на бедро, скользит по ягодице и унизительно сжимает. Тони дергается, очнувшись от минутного оцепенения, снова начинает безрезультатные попытки вырваться. Кисти рук немеют от железной хватки, пережимающей сосуды, вес Капитана давит недвижимой стеной: полная потеря контроля в гораздо большей мере, чем все остальное, пробуждает в Тони слепую панику. Роджерс ловким ударом колена заставляет ноги Старка разъехаться чуть шире, и тот не может сдержать громкий вскрик, когда в него резко всухую проникает один палец по самую костяшку.  
\- Мразь… – хрипит Старк и захлебывается следующим ругательством, потому что вслед за первым пальцем быстро следует второй. Стив разводит пальцы, чувствуя, как против воли поддается напряженная мышца; жгучая боль усиливается, Старк стонет сквозь сжатые зубы, дергается сильнее.  
\- Шшш, ты только сделаешь себе больнее, - произносит Стив почти заботливо, тяжело дыша ему в шею; Тони прижимается горячим лбом к стене, волны мелкой дрожи все чаще проходят через все его тело, воздуха не хватает. Роджерс методично растягивает его, и боль уходит на второй план, а дыхание застревает в горле, когда пальцы внутри касаются чувствительных нервных окончаний.  
\- Ты бы кончил прямо так, от одних только моих пальцев, да? – Стив шепчет ему в ухо, нежно покусывает мочку; паника чуть отпускает, и до Старка словно только сейчас начинает доходить весь абсурд, вся невероятность ситуации. Голос Капитана, произносящий непотребства, не должен звучать так сексуально: Старк закусывает губу и приглушенно стонет, не в силах остановить движение своих бедер навстречу Стиву.  
\- Какая же ты шлюха, Старк, - Роджерс добавляет третий палец, и боль снова становится ярче, но от нее отвлекает новое жгучее ощущение – едкий стыд, потому что Тони продолжает подаваться навстречу, под сожмуренными веками вспыхивают яркие пятна.  
Стив трется об него пахом и со стоном кусает плечо – новая боль отрезвляет, Старк снова напрягается, пробует освободить запястья, и неожиданно рука отпускает его, а пальцы исчезают, оставляя лишь саднящее напоминание. Один рывок – и Старк уже не у стены, но Роджерс подножкой сбивает его с ног, в мгновение седлает его ляжки, грубо хватает за загривок, уткнув лицом в пол. Тони пытается оттолкнуться вверх непослушными руками, но приподнимается лишь на немного, только помогая Стиву одним резким движением спустить его штаны вместе с бельем. Тони слышит его сбивчивое дыхание и звук расстегивающейся ширинки. Тони вздрагивает, когда горячая ладонь ложится на его ягодицу; Роджерс на секунду замирает, как будто собирается с силами – как будто, ведь Капитан не устает – и Старк извивается, стараясь выкрутиться из оставляющей синяки хватки на шее.  
\- Роджерс… что бы ты ни задумал, ты ничего не добьешься… - Тони пытается говорить с прежним уверенным нахальством, но голос, непроизвольно дрогнув, звучит как просьба, паническая дрожь возвращается. Стив тихо рычит сквозь зубы, как от боли, придавливает Старка грудью и с силой зажимает ему ладонью рот. Паника усиливается, голова кружится, ему кажется, что весь кислород в воздухе вдруг кончился, он задыхается.  
Когда Роджерс входит в него, слишком быстро, слишком глубоко, в глазах у Тони темнеет, рука глушит крик. Стив замирает внутри, и Тони судорожно дышит через нос, глаза непроизвольно наполняются слезами. Он пытается сосредоточиться; но сознание словно расфокусировано, мысли обрывками крутятся в голове. Он не знает, сколько времени проходит, мысли так и не удается упорядочить, но, когда Стив медленно начинает двигаться, сопротивление уменьшается, боль становится переносимой. Голова становится чуть яснее, это больше не слепой шок, а сформулированный крик в его мозгу – Стив, Стив Роджерс! Как Роджерс может делать такое с ним? Как Капитан Америка мог оказаться лишь безупречным фасадом, скрывающим подонка? Вопросы канонадой разрываются под черепной коробкой, и мир переворачивается.  
Рука, не зажимающая Старку рот, сжата в кулак на полу, и Тони чувствует, как напряжение пронизывает тело Роджерса, как он сдерживает себя; но тем не менее, каждый размашистый толчок его бедер заставляет Старка давиться вскриком. Стиву давно не было так трудно сохранять контроль, принуждать себя соразмерять свою силу, чтобы не начать вдалбливаться в сводящую с ума тесноту, впиваться в тело ломающей кости хваткой. Он вжимается лихорадочно-горячим лбом в шею Тони, закусывает губу до крови; и горячее, чем удовольствие, его жжет чувство вины за это чувство.  
Последние месяцы беспорядочно всплывают в голове Старка – он не забывал ни на минуту, что с ним происходило, но почему-то все события начинают вспоминаться не так, как раньше, как будто кто-то вдруг включил свет. Словно наблюдая за собой со стороны, словно вспоминая ночной кошмар, Тони с ужасом понимает, что этот кошмар – реальность. Он вспоминает и сегодняшний день, слова Стива, и необъяснимым образом к нему вдруг начинает возвращаться доверие к Капитану – у него должен был быть какой-то план, у него всегда есть план. Мгновенно к уравнению добавляются все визиты Стива в его камеру, его терпение, его реакции на оскорбления; и уже совсем другие, но такие же невероятные для Старка вопросы начинают формироваться в его голове. У него не хватает смелости произнести даже мысленно вывод – но борьба призрачной надежды и сомнения, попытки задушить необоснованно зарождающуюся радость, страх ошибиться заставляют забыть о боли.  
Роджерс не издает ни звука, слышно только его частое дыхание; он ускоряет ритм, вспотевшая кожа скользит по коже, угол движения чуть меняется. Неожиданная волна возбуждения меняет вскрик на стон, рука Тони хватается за сжатый кулак Стива. Старк, насколько позволяет его фиксированное положение, подается навстречу бедрам Роджерса, но тот осознает это разве что подсознательно – он отрывает от липкой кожи лоб и мокро целует Тони между лопаток. В прикосновении его губ столько нежности, поцелуй словно прожигает насквозь, взрывной волной стирает все мысли из головы – и Старк кончает, содрогаясь всем телом; сокращающиеся мышцы делают размеренные движения Стива отчаянными и аритмичными, он утыкается лицом в спину Тони в безмолвной крике.  
  
Старк лежит, закрыв глаза и не двигаясь, только его спина тяжело вздымается. Он даже не заметил, когда вес Роджерса перестал придавливать его к полу, а рука исчезла с его рта, лишь поморщился и зашипел сквозь зубы, когда тот осторожно вышел из него.  
Приятная усталость разливается по телу, возможно, он мог бы прямо так и уснуть, весь липкий от пота, со спущенными штанами и ощущением еще горячей спермы внутри; но один за другим сотни вопросов начинают возвращаться в опустошенный оргазмом мозг, отгоняя сонливость.  
Все еще не открывая глаз, он попробовал пошевелиться и со свистом втянул в себя воздух, когда тело пронзила резкая боль. Руки Стива снова прикоснулись к его коже, заставляя вздрогнуть от неожиданности – он осторожно натягивал его штаны обратно.  
\- Тони? – настороженно позвал он, легко кладя руку на его поясницу; и Старку показалось, что рука периодически вздрагивает, хотя даже дыхание у супер-солдата давно вернулось в обычный ритм. Тони медленно раскрыл глаза, и с губ Капитана сорвался облегченный вздох: радужки были привычного карего цвета. Старку пришлось скосить глаза назад, чтобы увидеть его лицо: на щеках еще остался легкий румянец, губы были неприлично яркого оттенка, голубые глаза смотрели встревожено.  
\- Роджерс, какого черта?.. – Тони сам не знал, про что именно он спрашивал, слишком много было вопросов, и в то же время всего лишь один – тот, который он не произнес бы ни за что – имел значение. Его голос прозвучал почти мягко, в нем было только непонимание и смятение, словно он проснулся в чужой постели с тремя девушками, ни одна из которых не говорит на его языке, и не помнит, как туда попал. Такое, к слову сказать, с ним случалось.  
Стив раскрыл рот, чтобы ответить, но тут же закрыл, нервно сглатывая и отводя взгляд. Он покраснел сильнее, хмурая складка между бровей углубилась, и он резко поднялся на ноги.  
\- Прости меня, - еле слышно произнес он, направляясь к выходу, и поспешно набрав код, выскользнул за тяжелую дверь, не обращая внимания на настойчивый оклик «Кэп!» за своей спиной.  
  
 _13 октября 2012 года_  
  
Уже вторые сутки Стив лежит на кровати, не сняв даже ботинки, в какой-то сомнительной гостинице на краю Бруклина, бессмысленно уставившись в экран небольшого телевизора. Одна из лампочек в на редкость несуразной люстре с громким хлопком вдруг погасает, но он даже не моргает от внезапного звука.  
Первый раз в жизни Капитан Америка так трусливо сбежал – другого слова не подобрать;  беззащитное удивление во взгляде Тони напрочь стерло из головы Роджерса все заготовленные фразы и объяснения. Наверное, даже было бы легче, если бы Старк кричал на него в ярости, ненавидел. Конечно, Капитан не покинул Щ.И.Т., пока не убедился, что Комитет взял новые обстоятельства на рассмотрение и отменил свое решение относительно троянского проекта, а Старк переведен из камеры в медицинскую палату.  
Но закончив переговоры, Стив тут же вышел из штаба и, поймав такси, направился в первое, пришедшее в голову, место.  
Он не переключает каналы, смотря подряд глупые реалити-шоу, сериалы, второсортные боевики и передачи о кулинарии. Телевизор в какой-то мере заменяет ему алкоголь, помогает не думать. Когда далеко за полночь программы заканчиваются, он продолжает смотреть в экран, на котором неподвижно замерла надпись о скором возвращении в эфир – ему все равно не уснуть, ведь каждый раз, когда он закрывает глаза, он видит одно и то же. Красные следы на коже, судорожно вздрагивающее тело, непонимающий взгляд.  
Он знал, на что шел, знал с самого начала, что жертвует репутацией не только Стива Роджерса – он уничтожает Капитана Америку, порочит национальный символ. Он не жалеет, это была оправданная жертва; и хотя он сделал это ради Тони Старка, стоило учесть, что Железный Человек принесет куда больше пользы людям, чем Капитан, наделенный лишь большой физической силой в этом мире сверхзвуковых скоростей, боевых машин, роботов и ядерного оружия.  
Стив не ожидал, что его новым врагом станет его собственное тело: монстр, прятавшийся внутри, стремящийся превратить страсть в грубое доминирование. Он омерзителен сам себе; и чувство, часто появлявшееся в первые месяцы после сыворотки – когда собственное тело казалось незнакомым и чужим – возвращается с новой, сокрушительной, силой.  
  
 _15 октября 2012 года_  
  
На пыльном стекле телефонной будки уродливое граффити. Стив слушает тоскливый тон гудков в выцветшей пластмассовой трубке. Он так и не обзавелся мобильным – ему не было трудно осваивать новые технологии, просто звонить было особо некому.  
\- Алло? – голос Пеппер звучит холодно, номер телефонной будки на экране телефона настораживает.  
\- Добрый день, мисс Поттс, это Стив Роджерс.  
\- Стив! – голос мгновенно оживляется, но в нем слышно беспокойство. – Где ты?  
\- В Бруклине. Как… как Тони?  
\- Отлично, вчера его отпустили домой – фактически под домашний арест, но это просто мера предосторожности… Вообще, не так уж и отлично… то есть он, как всегда, пропадает у себя в мастерской, и хочет, чтобы я думала, что все хорошо, но… Стив, тебе нужно с ним поговорить. После всего, что случилось, он не может быть в порядке.  
Роджерс только опирается рукой о грязную стену и судорожно выдыхает в трубку, закрывая глаза.  
\- И что у вас тогда произошло, почему ты сразу уехал? Господи, да вообще как тебе удалось вернуть его, это просто удивительно, прости, я немного перескакиваю с одной мысли на другую, я сама еще не до конца пришла в себя.  
Стив со смешанным чувством понимает, что кроме, разве что, медперсонала Щ.И.Т.а никто не знает о том, что случилось. Но, в общем-то, этого и следовало ожидать, конечно, Тони не из таких людей, кто стал бы предавать это огласке.  
\- Нам действительно нужно поговорить, - Роджерс и так тянул три дня, он должен был с самого начала не избегать этого разговора. – Я приеду сегодня?  
\- Давай адрес, я пришлю за тобой машину.  
  
Тони Старк сидит, согнувшись за рабочим столом в мастерской, скрупулезно отлаживая какой-то крошечный механизм. Его рукам не хватает обычной твердости, и уже в двадцатый раз он пытается попасть миниатюрной отверткой в паз, но инструмент соскальзывает. Внезапно, он теряет терпение и швыряет работу об стол, заставляя мелкие детали с печальным звоном разлететься по металлической столешнице, порывисто закрывает глаза рукой.  
Вот уже три дня, как он очнулся, но в то же время он сам не свой, словно слишком свыкся со своим «злым» я. Хотя, должно быть, дело не в привычке; просто он чувствует, что чего-то не хватает, словно из него вынули какую-то деталь – более значимую, чем его реактор. В голове возникает проверенный «выход» – напиться до беспамятства, но он не двигается с места, за эти три дня он еще не притрагивался к алкоголю. Он слышит стук каблуков на лестнице за стеклянной перегородкой, но не оборачивается, только произносит «Джарвис, дверь» и начинает оживленно листать чертежи на интерактивном экране.  
\- Тони, Стив звонил.  
Мелькающие проекции замирают, Старк быстро оборачивается на крутящемся стуле.  
\- Он в порядке? Где он?  
\- Он сегодня приедет сюда.  
Тони размышляет секунду, потом взвешенно кивает, отворачивается обратно к чертежам. Пеппер хочет сказать что-то еще, но только выдыхает набранный в легкие воздух и удаляется.  
  
 _Стив Роджерс, самое безнадежное увлечение Тони Старка, гения, плейбоя et cetera._ Звучит, как заголовок для будущего бестселлера.  
Старк устало закрывает глаза, пальцы машинально делают массирующие движения у висков.  
Хотя, такую книгу можно уже не писать, он и так выставил все свои чувства напоказ, раз за разом отпуская недвусмысленные фразы при их тюремных свиданиях. Проклятая реконструкция категориальной структуры его сознания сработала вернее, чем сыворотка правды.  
Тони уже выяснил, что с ним происходило, он даже видел запись разговора Кэпа с тем гипнотизером – порыться в видео-архиве Стив попросил Коулсона. Но даже до того, как получить объяснение, Старк не чувствовал злости, шока, обиды, не ощущал душевной травмы или предательства – хотя ведь должен был? Наверное, поэтому Стив так спешил уйти из камеры, поэтому на его лице Старк видел презрение – Роджерс не мог не заметить ответных движений, да даже просто того, что Тони, черт возьми, кончил!  
Старк нервно вздыхает и трет лоб рукой. В голове эхом звучит, сказанное Капитаном пусть и лишь для вида, слово «шлюха». Он вытаскивает из-за сваленных в кучу на соседнем столе случайных деталей наполовину недопитую бутылку виски и делает большой глоток прямо из горла. Алкоголь знакомым теплом разливается по телу, Тони легко встряхивает головой, пытается прогнать все мысли прочь. В конце концов, Старку не привыкать – Капитан никогда не был о нем особо хорошего мнения, их отношения с первой встречи не заладились; а Тони никогда не был экспертом в налаживании отношений.  
  
Стив чуть слышно барабанит пальцами по кожаной подушке дивана. Он ждет Старка уже десять минут, хотя ему кажется, что гораздо дольше. Когда из холла доносится «дзинь!» прибывшего на этаж лифта, он резко встает с дивана, неловко сует руки в карманы брюк.  
\- Думаю, этот звон нужно поменять на более уникальный звук, - Старк на ходу диктует Джарвису заметку на будущее. – А то как в офисе… Привет, Кэп.  
\- Здравствуй, Тони, - Стив тревожно смотрит на его лицо, но перед ним лишь безмятежная маска. Он садится обратно на диван. – Как ты?  
\- Отлично, лучше не бывало, - Тони направляется к гостевому бару, достает стаканы. – Выпьешь чего-нибудь?  
\- Нет, спасибо.  
\- Конечно, мог бы и не спрашивать. Воды?  
\- Да.  
Старк ставит воду на стеклянный столик перед Роджерсом и садится с бокалом виски в руках на диван напротив. Кусочки льда мелодично стукаются о стекло.  
\- Я пришел извиниться, - на одном выдохе произносит Стив, не смотря на него.  
\- За что? За то, что не дал этим бюрократам меня прикончить? Не думал, что ты так быстро об этом пожалеешь…  
\- Тони, я серьезно, - хотя Старк говорит беззаботным, дружеско-легкомысленным тоном, Стив видит, что это только фасад, и он нервничает. Конечно, нервничает…  
\- Я тоже серьезно, Кэп! Я так и знал… Знаешь, твоя способность испытывать чувство вины за хорошие поступки просто фантастична, ее тоже стоит включить в твой список суперспособностей. За эти три дня, что ты отсутствовал, я все думал, как бы ты не сделал какую-нибудь глупость… - Старк делает поспешный глоток, лед снова звенит.  
\- Я бы не сказал, что это был хороший…  
\- Стив, замолчи, просто замолчи. Закрыли тему. Я в по-ряд-ке, все живы и целы, все отлично.  
Старк отворачивает лицо, и Роджерс замечает синяки на его шее; он глубоко вздыхает, ему становится душно. Тони отгораживается от него непроницаемой стеной, делая вид, что ничего странного не произошло; и искушение тоже сделать вид, замять и забыть на мгновение почти побеждает его. Но он упрямо сжимает кулаки, встает, подходит к витражу, всматриваясь в вечерние огни.  
\- Лучше скажи, когда ты возвращаешься в штаб, Кэп? А то Фьюри тебя уже обыскался.  
\- Ты думаешь, я вернусь в Щ.И.Т.? – Стив оборачивается, во взгляде сожаление, почти боль. - Тони, даже если ты собираешь никогда больше не вспоминать об этом, я не могу продолжать с тобой вместе работать…  
Старк отворачивается, шумно выдыхая, и Стив с некоторым удивлением замечает обиду на его лице.  
\- Понимаю. Я сам уйду из Щ.И.Т.а – если честно, это не то, по чему я буду скучать – завтра же напишу заявление, или как там у них это делается…  
\- Что? Тони, тебе не нужно бросать…  
\- Как ты думаешь, кого им меньше захочется отпускать – супергероя-легенду или человека, ответственного, в том числе, за смерть двух сослуживцев?! Я никогда там и не был на своем месте, знаешь, я как-то не вписываюсь в линейку героев и образцов для подражания, хотя кому я говорю, ты-то как раз знаешь, - в его голосе звучит горечь, и Стив растерянно смотрит на него.  
\- Тони, в этом не было твоей вины…  
\- Ну не всем же быть идеальными! – даже не слушая Роджерса, Старк вдруг срывается, уже не пытаясь сдержать досаду и боль, размашисто грохает свой стакан на стол, выплескивая почти все содержимое. – Вот ты даже грязь способен превратить в геройство, а я – разве что наоборот!  
\- Что-что, а эгоизм у тебя нельзя отнять – ты даже проблемы центрируешь на себе…  
\- Не пытайся отшутиться, Стив. Я знаю, что вывалил на тебя свои чувства не самым изящным образом, и прекрасно могу понять, если ты не можешь теперь со мной работать…  
  
\- Что?! Господи, Тони, ты не понимаешь, - Роджерс сам близок к тому, чтобы взорваться; он делает несколько шагов вдоль окна, трет напряженными пальцами лоб, прикрывая от Тони глаза.  
\- Я прекрасно все понимаю! И с твоей стороны было бы честнее сказать мне прямо…  
\- Да перестань ты передергивать одеяло на себя, как же ты не поймешь, что ты тут не причем!  
\- А в чем тогда дело, Кэп?! В чем? – Старк вскакивает с дивана, делает шаг к Роджерсу, и на лице Стива выражение загнанного зверя, он лихорадочно ищет слова. – Только не надо стандартных фраз типа «дело не в тебе, дело во мне», мне не нужны отговорки, просто признай, что…  
 _\- Мне понравилось!.._  
Тони замолкает на полуслове, дыхание застревает в горле, ему должно быть послышалось… Стив смотрит ему прямо в глаза, и в них снова то самое презрение и стыд, лицо краснеет, кулаки сжаты.  
\- Мне понравилось, Тони, - повторяет он еле слышно, не позволяя себе отвести взгляд от лица Старка, словно наказывая себя. – Когда я держал тебя в руках, не давая вырваться, когда я не чувствовал ничего, кроме жара твоей кожи, ее запаха, текстуры… когда в эйфории мне казалось, что ты подаешься мне навстречу, и стоны боли казались стонами удовольствия…  
Он сдавленно замолкает, как будто кончился воздух, глаза мокро блестят, но он по-прежнему не отводит взгляд. Тони не двигается, так и замерев с приоткрытым ртом; ему кажется, что земля ушла из-под ног, что он сошел с ума, или же на самом деле лежит в коме и бредит.  
Запал, с которым Роджерс только что занимался этим самобичеванием, пропадает так же резко, как и появляется – он отводит глаза, разжимает кулаки, в руках чуть заметная дрожь. Он силится сказать что-то еще, но ему слишком тошно, он почти выбегает из комнаты.  
Старк выходит из оцепенения, лишь когда стальные двери лифта захлопываются за Капитаном. Он ошарашено моргает и затем чертыхается.  
\- Опять сбежал, да что такое, - бормочет он, кидаясь вслед за ним в лифтовой холл.  
  
Когда Стив оказывается в лифте, рука сама нажимает верхний этаж вместо нижнего, машинально вводит код. Полуразрушенный этаж тускло освещен временными лампами; Капитан отодвигает строительную сетку, выходит на открытую террасу. Омерзение и ненависть к самому себе достигает предела, он больше не может находиться с самим собой в одном теле, каждый вздох становится невыносимой пыткой, и только одна мысль полностью завладевает его сознанием.  
Перемахивая через ограждение террасы, он не задумывается, как не задумываешься, отдергивая руку от горячей поверхности; он просто не в силах больше терпеть. Черная пасть ночного города проглатывает его, и он даже не слышит, как за спиной звякает приехавший на этаж лифт.  
  
Жизнь не проносится у него перед глазами – наоборот, в его голове совсем пусто, плотная белая пустота давит на черепную коробку изнутри.  
Он закрывает глаза, и как сквозь сон слышит «Джарвис, сейчас!» и через секунду звон бьющегося стекла. Но он не открывает глаз; и поэтому металлические руки, подхватывающие его, должно быть, у самой земли, становятся неожиданностью. Веки с удивлением распахиваются, и голос Тони звучит через передатчик костюма со слабым механическим оттенком: «Идиот, какой же ты идиот…»


End file.
